


Well Dressed Man

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Happy, Kinda fluff, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Tony wears an unexpected accessory to a Gala.  Steve is amused.





	Well Dressed Man

Steve blinked hard as Tony walked out the elevator.  The normal stunned arousal he usually felt when seeing Tony in a tuxedo was remarkably absent.  Instead he burst out laughing.  For his part, Tony tried to look affronted but couldn’t hold his grin at bay and instead ended up beaming at the blonde.

“You like it?”

Tony spun for effect and Steve felt that warm feeling in his gut at how attractive the brunette was.  The feeling was quickly followed by a warm feeling in his chest as he took in the conspicuous accessory on Tony’s lapel.

“I’m trying to decide how long after Pepper spots it that she makes you take it off.”

“Bet you I can keep it on all night.”  Tony winked as he walked into Steve’s arms.  Steve smoothed his hands down Tony’s lower back before getting his hands on Tony’s wonderfully round ass.

“Hmmm, what are the stakes?”

“I win, next time we go to a gala I get to pick out an accessory for you.  You win and I’ll let you redecorate the penthouse the way you want too.”

Steve imagined warm wooden floors and a great deal less glass furniture.  He could get a La-Z-Boy or a nice fabric ottoman.  Not that Tony wouldn’t give in to Steve’s desire to make the penthouse more cozy, but …

“With minimal whining.”  Tony broke in with a grin.  Steve grinned back and gave him a smacking kiss.

“Define minimal.”

“I will limit myself to being irritated with only one piece of furniture per room.” 

A bark of laugh passed Steve’s lips before he could stop it.  Tony’s quick and specific answer so like him.  Before he could stop himself, he had wrapped Tony in his arms for a fierce hug.  God, how he loved this man.

“Love you, too, Captain Handsome, but the ball awaits and a bet is on the line.”

 - - - -

 The next day multiple newspapers and online reports ran with the picture of Tony standing on the red carpet, one hand in Steve’s, the other holding up a peace sign.  Tony looked stunning in his tuxedo, but it was the rather large white button on his lapel where traditionally a flower would be that was center stage.  “Sober and Sexy” was in bold black letters.

**Author's Note:**

> for the Bingo prompt "Sober"
> 
> Sorry for how short this is, but I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments or find me on Tumblr: sarah-has-blue-eyes
> 
> You can decide who won the bet :)


End file.
